Let's Give Them Something to Talk About
by fatcatjack9000
Summary: Dana and Logan are going out behind everyone’s back. No one expects a thing, until one day, Chase and Zoey see something unusual, to say the least. Title subject to change.
1. Cuddling and Snuggling?

Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**Summary: ** Dana and Logan are going out behind everyone's back. No one expects a thing, until one day, Chase and Zoey see something unusual, to say the least.

Chapter 1

Dana sat at her desk, filing her nails. Her dark brown hair was cascading down her shoulders in small curls, and her face was wrinkled with worry and nervousness. Finally, the phone rang. **One received text, **it read. She flipped open the lid and sighed happily when she saw it was Logan's number.

_Dorks r gone. Come ovr, _it read. She giggled happily and looked at her face in the mirror. Her hair wasn't too bad, and her make up didn't suck. _Doesn't matter anyways, _she thought, _it'll be ruined by the time I come back._ She slipped on her black skater shoes and ran out the door.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Logan sat in his dorm, waiting for Dana to show up. Michael and Chase had gone out to the movies with Zoey and Nicole and weren't due back for another couple hours. Chase had even said they might go for sushi after, much to Logan's delight. Of course, he did not let them know it.

He checked his hair in the mirror. _Fine, _he thought, _it'll be messed up in the end. _He flashed a smile at the mirror and nodded at his reflection. Then he heard the secret knock. _Tap. _Pause. _Tap. _Pause. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ He grinned to himself.

"It's open!" he yelled as he flopped down on the single bed. Dana opened the door quickly and shut it at the same speed. Anyone would have said she looked a wreck, but Logan disagreed.

"You look great, babe," he said. She blushed.

"No I don't. I just threw these on after my shower," Dana said. She walked closer to the bed and sat down on the end.

"I still think you look gorgeous," he said. She kicked off her shoes and leaned back into him.

"Do you think we should tell them?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I mean, let's at least let Bushy hair and Blondie get together," he said, referring to Chase and Zoey.

"Yeah, they're so oblivious," Dana agreed. She gasped.

"I know! We can help them!" she said. Logan's eyes sparked mischievously.

"I like the way you think…" he said.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Logan and Dana were walking up to the movies theater, dressed in all black. They were about to buy the tickets when they saw Michael walk to the candy counter to get some more popcorn. Logan saw this and quickly put his hand around Dana's waist and pulled her back into the bushes.

"I can move myself you know," she grumbled.

"Yeah, but that way is more fun," he said, giving her a toothy grin. She rolled her eyes and popped her head out from the bush. The guy selling tickets looked quite confused. She couldn't see Michael anymore so she decided to go for it. She saw the back of him walking into theater 2.

"Hi, could we have two tickets for 'Island in the Sun'?" **(A/N- Made up movie, not real)** she asked sweetly. The guy handed them the tickets and she handed him the money. She smiled at him and pointed over to theater two.

"It's already started, but if you hurry you can get in there before it gets too far into the story," he said lazily, as if he had rehearsed the line. Dana and Logan just rolled their eyes and Dana headed to the candy counter.

"Whoa, where are you going? We're on a mission!" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think it'll look a bit funny for us, dressed in complete black, to be just 'watching' the movie?" she asked as she paid for popcorn and a soda.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, shrugging his shoulder. She went real close up to his ear.

"And 'cuz I'm hungry," she whispered. He shivered. She smirked. He rolled his eyes and pulled her over to the theater. They quickly spotted Chase and Zoey sitting in the middle. Surprisingly, Nicole and Michael were sitting a bit farther up, somewhat awkwardly, yet happy. Logan and Dana chuckled and then turned their attention to Zoey and Chase as they found some seats where they could watch the movie and see Zoey and Chase at the same time. Chase was 'casually' stretching and put his arm around her. She jumped and her eyes went wide. Then she realized it was just him and smiled at him.

"God, he's tactless," muttered Logan, whipping out his cell phone. Dana looked at him shocked.

"You can't text on a date!" she whisper yelled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can, and I'm going to," he said. She sighed as there was no changing his mind. She read over his shoulder as he typed. **_Kiss hr, dn't kill hr! _**he typed. Dana giggled as he found Chase's number and sent it. Soon after they heard the annoying ring of Chase's phone. He sighed, pulled his arm from around Zoey and fumbled around in his pocket to find his phone. He flipped it open and read the text from Logan. He looked around but couldn't see them. Logan and Dana were crouching in their seats, making sure he couldn't see them.

Chase put his arm around Zoey once again, and she smiled. As the ending credits were rolling, everyone left the theater, including Michael and Nicole. Nobody was left except for Chase, Zoey, Dana and Logan. Of course, Dana and Logan did not let them know this.

Chase turned a bit so he was facing her. She smiled at him, a bit nervous. He smiled back at her, and nearly laughed at the sight of her. Her face was smiling, but she was biting her lip in agitation. Finally, as the credits finished, he took a deep breath. The theater went black and he leaned down to kiss her. She leaned up and their lips met.

"Yes!" Dana and Logan said. As soon as Chase and Zoey kissed, they were crawling out of the theater. Soon enough, Chase and Zoey's first kiss had been returned with seconds and thirds. Finally, as the lights rose, they walked out, smiling at each other, hand in hand.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Dana and Logan walked back to Logan's dorm leisurely, hand in hand. As they came to the big fountain, Logan handed her a coin. She looked at him confusedly.

"Throw it in and make a wish," he said. She nodded and threw it in, closing her eyes and squeezing them tight.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"Can't tell you," she said. He pouted and she reached up to kiss him. She kissed him and a smile was once again plastered on his face. Little did he know that it would soon be wiped off. Dana and Logan set off again, hand in hand.

"Dana? Logan?!?!" they heard from behind them. They slowly turned, dropped each other's hands and saw Chase and Zoey looking at them.

"What?" they asked nervously.

"Don't 'what' what me, mister, I saw what you were doing!" said Chase.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Logan defended himself, wiping off some of the lip-gloss from Dana's kiss that was still on his lips.

"Oh come on! We just saw you two kissing by the fountain!" said Zoey. Dana winked at him. They quickly jumped apart.

"Me? Kissing Mr. Ego? You must be seeing things," Dana said quickly.

"And like Dana '**Danger**' Cruz would ever kiss me," said Logan quietly, as if ashamed of the fact, while inside he was grinning. Zoey raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm sure you were kissing," she said.

"Yeah," Chase backed her up. Dana looked at them and then at their hands.

"So you saw us kissi—are you two holding hands?" she asked them. Zoey quickly blushed as Chase dropped her hand.

"No!" they said at the same time.

"Sure…" said Dana and Logan. Zoey blushed furiously, as did Chase. Chase began rubbing his neck.

"Oh, Zoey! That… thing, Nicole needed you for! At the place!" Chase said quickly. Zoey nodded quickly.

"Nice seeing you then," she nodded towards Dana and Logan and ran off towards her dorm.

"Well?" asked Logan. Dana was looking over at the fountain by now, bored of the conversation.

"I..." Chase began. Logan looked at him expectantly.

"You what?" Logan asked him, knowing perfectly well what.

"I…" Chase started again.

"What???" asked Logan, getting irritable.

"I kissed Zoey!" Chase blurted out. Half the kids at the fountain turned to stare at him. Most of them cheered.

"Finally!" Logan said. Chase blushed and then hardened up.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Chase asked questionably.

"Oh, you've only been giving each other the eyes ever since Zoey came to PCA!" Logan laughed. Chase scowled.

"Oh, yeah? What about you and Dana?" Chase challenged.

"What about her?" Logan said coolly. Dana gave him a smile and he pretended not to see it.

"Well, you two were obviously…" Chase said, trying to put his words together.

"You have no proof. Bite me, Matthews," Logan said, cutting Chase off. He walked over to the fountain and passed Dana.

"Walk behind me until we can see him," Logan hissed at Dana. Logan kept walking and in a couple seconds Dana got up and began walking the same way as him. Chase looked at the two suspiciously, shook his head, sighed happily and began to walk to his dorm.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Chase awoke that morning, feeling quite happy. He replayed last night's movie and then realized what he was so happy about. He sighed as they late morning sun shone in his face. He groaned as he saw the clock--- 10:23AM. He sighed and threw the covers. He walked into the bathroom and then stopped. He slowly backed out and saw a sight of horror. Logan and Dana were sleeping on Logan's bed, **cuddling, **much to Chase's disgust. Michael woke up at the sounds of Chase fake gagging. Chase motioned for Michael to be quiet and climb down from the top bunk. Chase sighed and grabbed his camera phone. He snapped a couple pictures and then they went to brush their teeth.

Dana felt the sun on her face. _Wait a minute… _she thought. _My dorm doesn't get sunlight in the morning… _Dana sighed happily as she saw Logan's face right next to hers. She gave him a quick peck on the lips to wake him up. He didn't move. She gave him a longer kiss. He smiled in his sleep but still wasn't awake. Dana sighed and started making out with him. He woke with a start and then started to kiss her back. She gasped suddenly into their kiss and broke it.

"What?" he asked quickly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Chase… Michael…" Dana panted fearfully. Logan's eyes shot open.

"Uh oh…" Logan said, hearing footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hide!" he whispered sharply, pushing her under the bed. She grunted as she hit the floor and then rolled under the bed muttering, "The things I do for you…" She covered herself with a blanket so even if they did look they'd just see a lump of blanket. She heard the two boys walk in the door. Logan pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up, lover boy, we know you're faking it," Chase said. Logan groaned and took his head out from under the covers.

"Lover boy?" Logan asked them groggily.

"We saw you with Dana!" Michael said. Logan just rose and eyebrow.

"Well, there's no Dana here, so I'm guessing you're… just delusional?" Logan asked with a sneer.

"No! We're not!" Chase said.

"Prove it," Logan said. Chase laughed and went to get his phone.

"What, got some people you need to call?" Logan asked meanly.

"No, just some photo galleries to look at," Chase said calmly. Logan's eyes widened to the size of saucers. A groan came from under the bed.

"What was that?" Michael asked, looking around. Logan punched the mattress and quickly realized what he had done.

"Er… Doggone stomach!" he said, and each syllable he pounded on the mattress. Chase and Michael looked at him strangely and continued.

"Does THIS look familiar?" Chase said, whipping out his cell phone. On it was a picture of Logan and Dana, cuddled on the Logan's bed. Logan's face drained of any color.

"So where'd you hide her?" Michael asked, looking around.

"Nowhere. She was never here," Logan said defensively. The other boys looked at him suspiciously. Chase put down his phone on his desk. Suddenly, he jumped to the closet.

"Then why is she in here?" Chase asked, flinging the doors open. He found nothing and his face reddened.

"D'you mind not taking off my closet door?" Logan sneered. Chase's eyebrows knitted together and then he remembered something.

"Then why is she under the bed?" he asked. Dana stiffened under the blanket and Logan's face turned pale.

"She isn't," Logan said, hoping Dana had hidden herself well enough. Fortunately, she had. Chase looked confused.

"Why did you bundle all your blankets under the bed?" Michael asked, peering down at the mess of cloth.

"Because I'm too lazy to clean," Logan shot back.

"Now could you two girls go and eat breakfast or something? Just let me sleep!" Logan said, chucking a pillow at Chase.

"Alright, alright! We'll leave you to your beauty sleep," Michael said, pushing Chase out of the room before Logan could find any more projectiles to throw at them. Dana did the secret knock on the bottom of the bed. Logan sighed.

"Yes, my pretty princess, you can come out now," he said in mock exasperation. Dana popped up from under his bed.

"Damn straight!" she said.

"Can you grab Chase's phone?" Logan asked Dana, who was now standing.

"Sure," she said, tossing it to him. He quickly deleted the photo of Dana and himself snuggling (**A/N- shudder It's hard to believe that I actually used the word 'snuggling' in reference to Logan and… anybody!**)

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because, no doubt, they will meet up with your nosy girl friends at breakfast, who will undoubtedly want to see what Chase had," Logan sneered. Dana mocked hurt.

"Good thinking. Now, where were we?" Dana asked him slyly. He grinned.

"I have no idea!" he said. Dana walked back to the bed. She flopped back down next to him.

"Was it like this?" Logan asked, kissing her deeply. She grinned and nodded into the kiss. He flipped so she was lying on top of him. She slipped her tongue in as his darted around her mouth, uncovering every crevice and corner. Dana giggled into the kiss.

_1 hour later…_

Logan and Dana were still making out. Dana ran her fingers through his hair. She sighed as she took in the smell of him. She sighed happily into the kiss and moaned she he kissed her more. By now, the sheets were every which way, both teens' hair was messed up and Logan's shirt was bunched up halfway. If anyone were to come in, it would have been a bad time. Unfortunately, this had to happen to the unlucky couple.

"Dana? Logan??"

A/N- Cliffhanger! It took me like, 3 weeks to finish this. Between school work and other stuff, I've basically forgotten about it. And I forgot what I called the file, so that didn't help much. Anyways, tell me what you think or if you like it. Reviews are appreciated and flames are welcome. Please remember that I do not reply to reviews so you will just have to check up on the next chapter to see my response. Thanks for reading!


	2. Logan and Dana Play Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101. 

Dana's body (which was on top of Logan's) went stiff. Logan's hands stopped mid-run through Dana's hair. Both of the couple's eyes went wide, but other than that, they didn't move.

"What are you doing??" the voice asked. The two didn't move. So, Dana's hands were still on his abs, his hands were through her hair and the two were still connected at the lips. The two slowly turned their heads towards the intruder. _Not Chase, not Chase, not Chase, not Chase, not Chase… _Dana thought.

"Hey, Chase," Logan said uneasily. Chase's eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly.

"I KNEW IT!" Chase yelled. Logan threw his head back and groaned.

"Why'd you come back? Forget your lip gloss?" Logan sneered.

"No. I just knew that if you were going to do something with Dana you'd do it once I left," Chase said triumphantly. Logan glared at him.

"Well, if you don't want everyone to know about your little make out session with Zoey last night, you'll leave us alone and not tell anyone. Here, you can even have your little phone," Logan said, pointing to Chase's phone. Chase picked it up and searched for the picture. Chase fumed when he saw it was gone.

"You deleted it!" Chase said.

"Yeah, cuz I was just going to let you have evidence to show everyone," Logan said sarcastically. Chase's face clouded over. He grumbled.

"I'll go… but if they find out on their own, it's not my problem," Chase said, throwing his hands in the air. Logan sighed.

"Just beat it," Logan ordered. Chase's eyebrow shot up.

"NOW!" Dana and Logan said. Chase scurried out of the room and shut the door behind him. Logan got a call from Michael. He sighed and picked it up.

"What?" he said irritably.

"No need to get snappy. We're all heading down to the beach to play some volley ball. Thought you'd like to know…" Michael said, trailing off. _Wait, _Logan thought, _why would he think I wanted to know? _

"Err… good to know. Thanks," Logan said. Before Michael could respond, he flipped the phone shut. Logan trailed kissed down Dana's jaw line.

"Logan…" she said airily.

"Dana…" he mocked. She hit him lightly in the arm.

"Shouldn't we… not stay here?" Dana said. Logan nodded. Dana sighed.

"I'm hungry," she stated. Logan nodded again.

"Let's go get food," he agreed. The two washed their faces and combed their hair (Yes, Logan too!). Dana grabbed her shoes from under Logan's bed and they walked out the door.

Dana breathed in the mid morning air. She sighed and held Logan's hand tightly. For once, Logan didn't make a snide remark. He just looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him. Soon enough, the couple was at the cafeteria. They went to the food line and got pancakes. Logan got 4 stacks. Dana got 1 and a banana.

"Pancakes much?" she asked him as they found a table near the window.

"I'm a growing boy!" Logan said. Dana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Man, growing man," he corrected. Dana just shook her head and laughed, pouring the whole syrup container onto her pancakes. Logan's jaw dropped in disgust.

"Ewwww! You dump that much syrup on your pancakes?" he said, looking at the now drenched pancakes. He poured a very small amount of syrup onto his pancakes and spread it around. Dana laughed.

"You're such a girl!" she said. He fake gasped and dipped his finger in Dana's gallons of syrup. He lightly dabbed it on her nose.

"There. Perfect," he said. She gasped and stuck her finger in the syrup and put a big slash on his cheek. Before she could object, Logan kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. He broke it and gently swiped his tongue over the tip of her nose, getting the syrup off. The two laughed and went back to eating, not wanting to cause a scene.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Dustin and Nicole were all tired from playing volleyball, so they hitched a ride up on a golf cart to the cafeteria. Dustin ran off to hang out with some of his friends while the rest of them went to get some lunch. They walked past the windows and then Zoey stopped. She looked confused and then walked backwards a couple steps. She gasped quickly.

"What?" everyone asked. She motioned for them to get low and be quiet. They all crouched down and walked back a few paces. They gasped at what they saw. Inside, Dana and Logan were eating breakfast together, flirting. Soon enough, they got into a syrup fight. Suddenly Logan kissed her passionately. The group gasped. Chase shook his head and Zoey fumed. She ran inside and found their table.

"How could you not tell us????" Zoey asked the happy couple. Dana shrank back into her chair and Logan put his arm around her. Eventually, the rest of the group showed up.

"Oh, you mean like how you didn't tell us about you and Chase?" Logan said. Zoey stood there, dumbstruck. Logan calmly helped Dana out of her seat and they walked off, nobody following them. Zoey was then bombarded by questions from Nicole.

"Ooooooo! You and Chase! I knew there was something going on. Have you kissed him yet? I bet you've kissed him. Oh, maybe he has some cute guy friends…" Nicole said, babbling. Everyone else ignored her and looked at Chase and Zoey with raised eyebrows.

"Heh heh…" Zoey said. Chase looked at her.

"I thought you told them!" he said, shaking his head. Zoey looked outraged.

"Like you told the guys!" she scoffed. Chase looked at Michael.

"Actually, he did," Michael said. Zoey gasped.

"And you didn't tell me you told them?" she asked him.

"I figured it wouldn't have made much of a difference, ASSUMING that you would have told the girls!" Chase said. Zoey scoffed.

"So you're saying it's my fault that I didn't tell the girls?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, Zo, when we agreed that I would tell the guys and you would tell the girls, it kinda means you're supposed to do that. So yea, it is your fault," Chase pointed out. The rest of the gang nodded at Chase's logic.

"So what are you saying?" Zoey said. Chase could see where this was going.

"I'm just saying that if we agreed to tell them, which we did, you should have told them!" Chase said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Zoey's expression changed from mad to glum.

"I guess you're right. I didn't want to! No offence, but Nicole, you spread things around PCA so fast that in 20 minutes I would have heard from my mom saying, 'You be careful with that boy!'!" Zoey said. She looked up at Chase.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I have lots on my mind right now," she said. Chase stepped towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled weakly and hugged him tightly.

"Awwww!" the group crooned. Zoey stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hey, that's for me," Chase said, trying to gross out his fellow friends.

"Eeeewwww!" they all said. Zoey and Chase laughed.

"Let's go find Logan and Dana," Zoey suggested.

"We'll break up into teams. Quinn and Lola on one team, Michael and Nicole on another, and Zoey and me on the last. Break!" Chase said, clapping his hands once. The rest rolled their eyes. Michael and Nicole set out to check the beach, Quinn and Lola took the basketball courts and Zoey and Chase went towards Dana's dorm. Chase figured that they wouldn't go back to Logan's dorm seeing as he had found them there before. Zoey and Chase figured it down to two places they could be- Dana's (Zoey's and Nicole's, keep in mind) dorm or the deck. They first looked out on the deck. No one was there. They check the dorm. Still no Dana or Logan. Zoey sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed 4.

"Nicole? It's Zo. Yeah. Hmmh? No, we didn't. Have you heard from Quinn or Lola? Oh, okay. I'll call and check in a minute then. Okay. Byes," Zoey said. Chase raised his eyebrows expectantly at the quirky blonde.

"Nothing," Zoey sighed. It was now around 2 pm, and they had been looking for 2 hours. Zoey flopped down onto her single bed and sighed. Chase looked at her and grinned. He ran and jumped and sat on top of her. And no, not in the 'let's make out' sat on top of her.

"Chase! Get your fat butt off me!" Zoey yelled. Chase laughed.

"Oh, come on Zo, admit you like it!" Chase said. Zoey laughed and finally pulled him off.

"Never!" she yelled as if she were Peter Pan. Chase then began running around, chasing her around the dorm. Eventually, the couple stopped when they got to the lounge and Zoey flopped down on the couch, Chase right beside her. He kissed her gently. She kissed back hungrily.

"Do ya think I missed something?" Dustin asked himself, walking into the dorm. Zoey squeaked and quickly stopped kissing Chase. Chase just groaned and fell face first into a pillow. Zoey smiled falsely at the two and rubbed her neck.

"How's it going?" she asked.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Dustin stood at the back of the couch, his arms crossed. Zoey's face was flushed and Chase looked like he wanted to melt into the floor.

"So?" Dustin asked with his arms still crossed.

"Awkward…" Zoey said. Chase nodded into his pillow. Dustin finally couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

"You two… red face… pillow…. Chase…. Zoey…" Dustin laughed so hard he nearly cried. Zoey's face flushed and then it went serious.

"You little… Whatever. Have you seen Logan and Dana?" Zoey asked him, standing up from the couch.

"Yea! They were on the lawn under the tree…" Dustin giggled.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked.

"Well… they weren't just sitting there, if you get my drift!" Dustin said. He started shaking and then he ran out of the dorm. Zoey shook her head and laughed.

"Sugar high," she explained to Chase. He nodded.

"Let's go find Dana and Logan," Zoey said. Chases spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"Not without these…" Chase smirked evilly.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Zoey and Chase bent down behind a bush so Dana and Logan wouldn't see them. _It wasn't like they were looking_, Zoey thought. She giggled and pumped her water gun. She motioned for Chase to come forward. She counted on her fingers. 1… 2… 3!

Zoey and Chase ran towards Logan and Dana, who were deeply entangled in one another. They began to drench Logan and Dana.

"Hey!" Logan said shaking his head to get the water drops off. Zoey and Chase kept squirting. Dana's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?!?!?!" she screamed at Zoey and Chase.

"Having fun!" Zoey said, emptying the last of her water gun on Chase. She then ran off in the other direction towards the fountain. Chase gasped and began to run towards her. Dana and Logan soon followed suit. Zoey was now being chased by three people who were all bigger than her. She ran around the fountain. Logan jumped out of a bush and pushed her into the fountain. Zoey coughed and wiped her hair back. She couldn't help but start laughing. When she saw Logan, Dana and Chase standing before her, she couldn't help but laugh more. She was now holding back tears, clutching her stomach, laughing. A lot of people walked by and looked at her funny; after all, she was a teenage girl, sitting in the fountain, _laughing. _Chase couldn't help but stifle a giggle, and soon Dana was snorting with glee. Even Logan had a smile on his face. Zoey reached out her hands. Chase and Logan grabbed her hands and she swiftly pulled them in beside her. She then climbed out of the fountain herself. She high fived Dana.

"Power to the chickas," Zoey said, smiling and laughing at the guys, now drenched sitting in the fountain.

"They look like wet cats," Dana remarked. Zoey nodded recalled the time when a much younger Dustin tried to wash the cat. That was an unhappy kitty. Logan gasped.

"You're comparing my good looks to a wet cat?" he said. Zoey and Dana giggled. Suddenly they ran off towards their dorm.

"Catch us if you can!" Dana said. The boys quickly reacted and ran after them. Logan nearly caught up to Dana.

"You run- like a- girl," Logan panted.

"If you ran a bit faster, you could too!" Dana said, speeding up. Zoey and Dana reached the dorm mere seconds before the guys. They ran towards their dorm room but the boys caught them and tackled them onto the couches. Logan pushed himself up so he was right above Dana. Chase was over Zoey, and he slowly leaned down and kissed her. Logan followed his lead and began kissing Dana passionately. The two couples were beginning to make out when they suddenly heard someone clearing their throat.

"D'you mind? I'm trying to watch the TV!" Michael said. Quinn, Lola, Michael, Nicole and Dustin were all sitting on various couches on the other side of the room, surrounding the TV. Nicole was cuddled up beside Michael and Dustin was sitting with Lola. His face showed a very big grin and Lola's face was just in an 'aww ain't it cute' expression. Logan and Dana jumped apart from one another but Zoey and Chase just stopped kissing and sat up side by side.

"Sorry," Zoey said, blushing.

"Hey, weren't you guys supposed to be looking for Dana and Logan?" Chase asked. Michael and Nicole shrugged.

"We guessed you found them and forgot to call or something. Or maybe you didn't forget and you didn't find them! Oh my god that would be so bad!" Nicole gushed. Michael quickly put his hand over her mouth. She frowned and the licked it. He pulled it away just as quickly.

"Gross!" he said, running to the bathroom to clean his hand.

"You didn't mind before!" she said, chuckling to herself.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Nicole smiled happily.

"Michael and I are together," she chirped.

"Since when?!?! And why didn't you tell us???" Logan roared.

"Since…" Nicole looked at her watch, "2:30. And I'm telling you now," she pointed out.

"Yeah, she told us as soon as it happened," Lola said.

"It's not that big a deal," Quinn said.

"Yes it is!" Logan insisted, still mad that they were annoyed when he didn't tell them about him and Dana.

"Actually, not really…" Dana said in a small voice. Logan looked at her in shock.

"Unfair! Even my girlfriend is against me…" he said. He slowly moved closer to her and then jumped and tickled her sides.

"Stop! No, this is mean! No more! I agree with you! Stop!" Dana said, laughing. Logan leaned over her on the couch.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

"NOW!" she yelled, still laughing.

"Wrong," Logan said, tickling her harder.

"I'll make out with you later?" she asked him. He stopped.

"Party pooper," he said. The rest of them laughed.

"Wanna watch some a movie?" Zoey asked. They all decided that was a good idea so they ordered some sushi and watched Cheaper by the Dozen. Dustin pulled the blinds and cuddled up to Lola again. He eventually fell asleep.

"Aww… it's he cute?" Lola whispered to her friends. They all laughed quietly.

"Yeah, he is," Nicole said.

"I don't think I'm allowed to call my brother cute," Zoey pointed out.

"He really likes you, Lola," Chase said.

"He does?" Lola asked. Chase nodded. She fluffed Dustin's hair.

"I think he's a bit young for me," Lola said giggling.

"Love has no age," Michael said, looking at Nicole. Nicole blushed. They all went back to the movie. Once all the couples got bored, they started making out—again.

"Ew! I'm taking Dustin back to his dorm," Lola said.

"I'll help you," Quinn said. She looked at the couples in disgust. Logan just put one hand out and motioned for her to leave, not taking his eyes- or mouth- of Dana. Lola just sighed and turned off the movie. She picked up Dustin and went for the door. Quinn turned off the lights and closed the door leaving it pitch black.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Quinn and Lola plonked Dustin down on his bed. They covered him over and Lola kissed his forehead. He smiled in his sleep. Lola and Quinn grinned.

"What a cheese ball," Lola commented. Quinn laughed and made her way to the door.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

The couples were all lying together on the couches sleeping. Quinn and Lola walked in and gasped.

"They are always together," Lola commented.

"We so need boyfriends," Quinn agreed. The two laughed and walked back to their dorms and went to bed.

A/N- So, you like? I worked really long on this one and I had a bunch of people who asked me to update. I'm trying to make all my chapters about 6 pages long on my Microsoft Word now because it seems to be a good length. I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day! If not… My friend Megan said Valentine's Day is SAD—Single's Awareness Day.


	3. We So Need Boyfriends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**A/N: **I was thinking. If Dana was here, then Lola wouldn't be. Lola took Dana's place in room 101, remember? So I'm saying that Dana has her own single dorm and Zoey, Lola and Nicole all share. This is going to be a chapter that's mostly centered on Quinn and Lola. Also, sorry if there's some spelling errors—I cut the top of my finger really badly and it's all bandaged up. It's really hard to type and I'm not going to read through the whole thing to find small spelling errors. Thanks!

_Saturday Morning_

Quinn woke up surprisingly late for her. She reached over and looked at her clock. **10:48 **it read. She sighed and pulled her covers off. She checked on a couple experiments and went to brush her teeth and shower. She came back, got dressed and looked at a couple of old pictures. She saw her younger self with her parents, hiking in the Sierras. There were a couple more with her and the rest of the gang, and some of them all at the last 'winter' formal (it never gets cold in southern Cali!). The one that stuck out the most were the few she had of her and Jake, her sort-of kinda boyfriend. She sighed.

She had never figured it out. Zoey, Nicole and Dana all had boyfriends. They all made it work. With Quinn… she sighed again and put the picture down. Ever since she had been called a spaz, she changed. She didn't have the TV/webcam connection between Zoey and her rooms; she didn't talk 'geek' to everyone. She became more quiet and shy, yet social and happy. She began to wear more clothing that suited her and she cared a bit more about her overall presentation.

Jake was labeled as a geek, just like herself. But Jake was different; he enjoyed skateboarding and sports. Jake was a cool person because he was into science, chemistry and physics, which helped him in skateboarding. Quinn helped him figure out formulas to confusing tricks and he taught her how to skateboard. None of her friends knew, but she was getting quite good. Jake and Quinn would hang out on the Saturday and then go out for pizza and a movie. Every time they went, Quinn convinced herself she was going to make a move. She never did and every time she regretted it.

Quinn sighed again and grabbed her bag to walk out of the dorm. As she pushed the door open, she saw a Polaroid picture someone had taken of the couples on the couch last night. Quinn made a mental note to herself. She wasn't going to let him get away this time.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Lola flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine. She saw pictures of celebrities arriving at the Grammy's with their dates. She sighed and flopped over on her bed. She saw Quinn walking out of the dorm. Lola grabbed her flip flops and her bag and walked briskly over to Lola to talk to her.

"Hiya!" Lola chirped. Quinn smiled back weakly. Lola put a hand on Quinn's arm and led her to a shady spot under a tree. She sat her down.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked immediately. Quinn began picking at the grass.

"Nothing," she muttered. Lola cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" Lola said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes," Quinn said robotically.

"Positive?" Lola asked.

"No!" Quinn said all of a sudden. She threw down the pieces of grass she had been playing with. She sighed audibly and put her bag under her head so she was lying down on the ground. Lola quickly followed her.

"So what's up?" Lola asked Quinn.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Quinn said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll just sit here, waiting for my bestest friend to tell me what's wrong…" Lola sighed dramatically. Quinn sighed.

"It's about…" Quinn said. She immediately began to blush. Lola smirked.

"Who's the guy?" Lola asked, digging for details.

"You know Jake?" Quinn asked. Lola squealed.

"Fenly?" Lola asked. Quinn nodded. Lola squealed in delight again.

"He's so-," Lola began. Quinn gave her the evil eye.

"Not into me," Lola finished quickly, trying not to make Quinn mad. Quinn smiled.

"I don't know, it just seems like everyone else has someone. Like I'm surrounded by couples," Quinn said. Lola shrugged.

"Same here. Don't you hang out with him every Saturday?" Lola asked. Quinn nodded.

"Why don't you talk to him tonight? Tell him how you feel. At least then it will be out in the open and you don't have to worry," Lola reasoned. Quinn sighed and nodded.

_Later that afternoon…_

Quinn walked down to the front lawn of PCA. She pondered her thoughts as she waited for Jake to roll up. She sighed and picked at some grass.

"Hey Shortie," Jake said as he rolled up. He picked up his skateboard and sat down next to her.

"Aloha," Quinn said with a weak smile. Jake frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said, shaking the thought from her head. Jake raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked her lazily. Quinn thought for a minute.

"I heard they were showing a couple new movies at the campus theater," Quinn suggested.

"Well then, let's get moving. But the real question is…" Jake began dramatically as he stood up. Quinn raised her eyebrows at him.

"If we should eat first or watch the movie!" Jake said with a proud finish. Quinn laughed and stuck out her hand for him to grab. He smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She dusted off her jeans and grabbed her bag. Jake picked up his skateboard and fell to a dramatic flourish.

"After you, my lady," he said. Quinn laughed.

"You're such a drama queen!" she said.

"Ah yes, but I'm your drama queen," he said.

"True," she said. The two laughed and went down to get pizza. They ate a slice of pizza and some soda and then walked down to the beach.

"The next movie showing doesn't start until 7," Jake said, looking at his watch. It read 5:52. Quinn sat down on a small sand dune. Jake flopped down next to her.

"So, now will you tell me what's on your mind?" Jake asked her. Quinn sighed. She took a deep breath.

"There's something I have to say, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt," Quinn began. Jake smiled and looked at her. She took another breath and continued.

"I… really like you. I have for a while but I lost my nerve every time I tried to tell you. And I know that you may not feel about me the same way, but at least this is out in the open now," she paused and sighed, "And that's very relieving, because now it's done and I don't have to worry about-," Quinn started to ramble. Jake stopped her.

"Quinn," he said.

"I don't have to worry about you not liking me back or anything, because it's-," she said again.

"Quinn!" he said, a bit louder.

"It's okay if you don't because now I've gotten that out! Wow that feels good-," Quinn rambled.

"Quinn!!" he yelled. She kept rambling. He put his hands under her chin and pulled her face towards his. He gently kissed her lips. Only then did she stop rambling. They kissed for a couple of seconds, but for Quinn it felt like a lifetime.

"Wow," she said.

"Indubitably," Jake said.

"So does this mean we're… together?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No, I just did that to shut you up," Jake said sarcastically. Quinn hit him playfully.

"Wanna go watch the movie?" Quinn asked. Jake smiled and stood up. He held out his hand for her to grab, which she did. This time, she didn't let go.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Lola sat in her dorm, staring out the window. She sighed as all the young couples walked around in the evening dusk. She sat up as she saw the object of her affections, Cody, walk past her dorm. He sat down in front of the fountain and began strumming some chords on his guitar. Lola smiled to herself shyly and put on her flip flops. She grabbed a light jacket and walked out the door, towards the fountain.

"Nice song," Lola commented as she walked up to Cody. He quickly sat on the piece of paper he was holding and looked up at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," he said, somewhat nervous. She shook the same feeling from her.

"Whatcha writing?" she asked in a singsong voice. He smiled.

"Just a song, nothing major," Cody replied. His voice faltered a little, but Lola pretended to not notice.

"Do you have lyrics yet?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just trying to get the right set of chords first," he said. She motioned for him to play and he played the first 5 chords and then stopped on the last one.

"Argh! I can't figure out why this one doesn't sound good," he said. Lola thought for a minute.

"Play it again?" she asked him. He strummed the chord and she smiled.

"Flat the fifth," she said. He tweaked the note and then strummed the chord. His guitar sang a lovely tune.

"How'd you know to do that?" Cody asked her in bewilderment. Lola laughed.

"My older brother learned guitar a couple years ago during the summer. For some reason, he dragged me along to all his lessons, so I got to hear all about that sort of, music-y… stuff…" Lola said. Cody laughed.

"Well, I've gotta get going. I told Daniel I'd meet him for some good ole air hockey. I'll see you round, then?" Cody asked her. She smiled.

"Yeah, see you round," she said quietly as he picked up his stuff. He grabbed his case, put his guitar in and picked up his bag.

"Bye!" he yelled, waving like a childish idiot. Lola laughed and then realized they he had left his paper on the bench. She was about to tell him but he had already disappeared. She sighed and picked up the paper. **(A/N- This song is actually sung by Lifehouse, and it's called "You and Me". I do not own it; I'm just pretending Josh wrote it)**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Lola gasped as she finished it. Had it been written for her? Why did Cody try to hide it? Lola sighed again, sat down and watched the sunset. This was going to be a tough case to crack.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Quinn and Jake sat in the theater, watching the movie. Once the movie finished, the couple went outside and walked around a bit. For once, Quinn wasn't so… nerdy, as Dana would have put it.

"You know, you don't have to act cool around me," Jake said.

"I'm not!" Quinn said, blushing and defending herself. Jake scoffed.

"I know for a fact that you are dying to talk about the CGI graphics in that movie!" Jake said dramatically. Quinn finally broke.

"They were so cool, weren't they? I bet it took them years to get it to work," she commented. Jake laughed and kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl," he said.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

_The next day_

Lola sat up and yawned. She stretched her arms and pulled the covers off her. She quickly showered, brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed. She ran down to breakfast and got there just as Josh was leaving.

"Cody, why did you hide this?" Lola asked him, waving the paper in his face. Cody's face whitened. He quickly eyed the paper and grabbed it from her.

"Where'd you find that?" he asked her.

"You forgot it last night. I tried to give it back to you but you had already gone. And then I went to your dorm lounge to see if you were playing air hockey, but you weren't and I didn't want to go up and find you," Lola explained.

"Did you read it?" Cody asked her weakly. Lola's head dropped in shame.

"Yeah," she said, hoping her wouldn't be mad. Cody sighed.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I liked it. I couldn't really see the angle of where the lyrics were coming from though, you know?" she said. Cody nodded.

"I had a good influence," Cody said. Lola emotions turned hopeful, but she didn't let him know it.

"What was it?" she asked. He looked at her.

"More like a 'whom' than a 'what'," he said. Lola laughed and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Cody shook his head and rubbed his neck.

"I've already said too much," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Lola asked.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"Do you wanna go down to the beach?" Cody asked. Lola smiled.

"Sure," she said. The two walked down to the beach and Lola sat down at the sand. Both teens were trying to hide their nervous feelings. Cody looked at Lola, studying her features. Lola pretended not to notice, but as soon as he looked away she began staring at him. Cody turned quickly and their eyes met. Without out a word, the two looked at each other and began kissing very passionately. After about 3 minutes or so, the two separated.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Cody said, breathless.

"I think I do," Lola said smirking. She giggled as Cody kissed her lips gently.

"We should get going," Cody said.

"Yeah," Lola agreed quietly. She pulled herself and him up and promptly jumped on his back.

"Piggy back ride!" she squealed. Cody just rolled his eyes and carried her back towards the school.

A/N- Tada! So, I couldn't figure out where to put these descriptions in the story, so I'm putting them here.

**Cody**- Lola's boyfriend

**Eyes: **Medium brown

**Hair: **Dark brown, shaggy cut and always getting in his eyes. Usually wears a hat.

**Height: **5 foot 10 inches

**Style: **Skater. Baggy jeans, t-shirt, baseball hat and skater shoes

**Jake- **Quinn's boyfriend

**Eyes: **Green

**Hair: **Light brown and mostly gets in his eyes (see a pattern here? Guys with hair in their eyes are schmexy!)

**Height: **6 foot

**Style: **Laid back. Jeans, T shirt, skater shoes and a baggy sweatshirt.

Enjoy the show! If I have any new characters, I'll post another one of these at the end. With guys there isn't much to describe. With girls, it's much easier… Anyways, reviews will be loved!


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

**A/N: **So this chapter has a bit of drama in it. I decided that my stories weren't being read because there was nothing there. So now, I'm going to have some fun conflict. Anyways, I got a review asking who Josh was in the last chapter. I was battling between names, and I ended up choosing Cody, but I had already typed it up with the name Josh. I went back and fixed them all, but it was late and I missed a couple. Sorry for the confusion. **Cody **is Lola's boyfriend. **Jake** is Quinn's boyfriend. Just for the record.

Logan knocked on Dana's dorm room. No one answered. He banged on the door. Knowing Zoey, it would be unlocked. He shrugged and opened it.

"Couldn't say I didn't warn ya…" Logan said as he walked in. He figured this way the girls wouldn't murder him as hard if he came in. He looked around the room and found no one. He shrugged and sat down on the bed. Dana told him to meet her in her dorm at noon, and it was already a quarter past. He looked around the room.

He stood up and went to Dana's desk. He saw a couple pictures and some homework. What caught his eye was a notebook labeled 'Logan'. He shrugged and picked it up. He opened it to the first page.

_Dear Diary (gag),_

_This kid is driving me nuts! Logan acts like such a pest and then he's all nice. He's making up lame excuses for us to make out. He's acting like we do it all the time and now everyone has the wrong impression. No one knows how I really feel, of course. Dana 'Danger' Cruz never says anything to express an emotion other than hatred or cruelty. Okay, so that's a lie… Anyways, Logan's… being Logan. I don't know how long I can go without telling him._

_Dana_

Logan gasped and flipped to the last page that was written on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yay! Logan and I are going out. We haven't told everyone yet… I don't need everyone bugging me. Anyways, Logan's really nice- once you get past the egomaniac side of him. He's really sweet and nice… and did I mention a good kisser??? Well, gotta go, I think Logan's here… _

_Dana_

"What are you doing?"

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

Dana ran from her dorm, ran from the lounge, but most importantly, ran from Logan. **Logan. **How she despised that name now.

"Dana, wait!" Logan said.

"Why?" Dana sneered back.

"I need to explain!" Logan yelled as they were running. Dana stopped running and let him catch up to her.

"Explain what? That you went through my personal belongings to figure out what I thought of you?" Dana asked.

"No! It's not like that!" Logan yelled, running his hands through his hair. _How I wish those were my hands…_ Dana thought. That wasn't the point; she was mad at him now. She shook the thought from her head.

"So it's like what, huh?" Dana asked with pure evil dripping from her voice.

"It had my name on it—I thought it was for me!" Logan said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, you didn't seem to stop reading after you realized it wasn't for you, now did you??!?" Dana asked furiously. Logan looked at the ground but didn't say anything.

"Didn't think so," Dana said. She began to walk briskly back to her dorm to find Zoey. Logan just stood in the same spot and sighed. He went over to the basketball courts to find Chase and Michael.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL

"He just read it like it was no big deal!" Dana said, venting to Lola, Nicole, Quinn and Zoey. The girls were having a sleepover in room 101. Scattered across the floor was nail polish bottles, magazines and make over supplies. In every girl's hands there was an ice cream container and a spoon. They all gasped.

"He just… read it?" Nicole said. Dana nodded vigorously and dug into her ice cream again. She took a huge spoonful and shoved it in her mouth, pouting.

"Well, you don't deserve that," Zoey commented. Lola nodded. Nicole muttered 'mm-hhmm' into her ice cream. Dana sighed.

"I just… you know, really miss him. Even though I hate him. Arrgggh, this is so confusing!" Dana said. Zoey nodded.

"I love him, but I hate him… but I can't hate him for long! He's too cute for that… and too much of a good kisser!" Dana whined.

"Woooooah there, hold up. Too much information," Zoey said. All the girls giggled.

"Do you think you'll ever take him back?" Quinn asked, scooping into her Oreo cookie ice cream. Dana shrugged.

"If he proves that he did it because he loves me and not because he's nosy, then maybe," Dana said. All the girls sighed.

"True love at its best," Lola commented.

"Bedtime girls," someone said. The girls looked up and saw Coco, their dorm advisor, looking at them.

"Ten more minutes, Coco!" the girls whined.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go watch Leno," Coco said, and with that she was gone. The girls suppressed their laughter until they knew she was in the lounge.

"There's something seriously wrong with out dorm advisor," Lola giggled. "I swear, all she does is watch Leno—and he's not even cute!" Nicole said. The girls giggled.

"Watch is, Nicole, you've got a boyfriend!" Quinn joked.

"Who's unseemingly handsome," Nicole joked back. The girls laughed. Little did they know, but Logan had set up a webcam connection (yet again) into their room through a stuffed teddy bear.

_In Logan's Dorm_

All the guys, including Jake, Cody and Dustin, were hanging out playing video games for the night. Logan had set up the connection and was testing it. He set up the screen and volume so that they could all hear it. He finally got it to work and heard the girls laughing.

"Watch it, Nicole, you've got a boyfriend!" Quinn said (over the connection).

"Who's unseemingly handsome," Nicole said.

"Ooooooo!" The guys said, teasing Michael. He turned beet red.

"Oh yeah, you just wait for it, they'll say something about all of you next!" Michael said, frustrated.

"I'm bored. Let's do something!" Dana said hyperly.

"Okay, Dana, you're beginning to sound like Nicole. Let's lay off the sugar for a while!" Zoey said, taking Dana's ice cream. Dana went into a funk and crossed her arm and pouted.

"I want my ice cream!" she said. Her face went red and she began thwacking Zoey with her pillow.

"I!" Thwack. "Want!" Thwack. "My!" Thwack. "ICE CREAM!!!" Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwa—

"Alright, alright, you can have your ice cream!" Zoey said scared, handing Dana her ice cream. Dana immediately calmed down and smiled. She took a huge mouthful of ice cream and sat down, grinning.

"My ice cream," she said protectively. All the guys laughed.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" Lola cried. The guys laughed as all the girls sat in a circle.

"This should be good…" Logan muttered.

"You know, you really shouldn't be spying on Dana, especially since she's mad at you," Chase pointed out. Logan shrugged.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Logan said. The guys sighed, seeing as they weren't going to change his mind. Over the connection, the girls were sitting in a circle.

"Okay, Lola, you start," Nicole said. Lola thought for a while.

"Zoey, truth or dare," Lola asked. Zoey thought for a minute.

"Truth," she said. Lola looked excited and grinned.

"How long did you like Chase before he asked you out?" Lola said. Zoey blushed and hugged a pillow.

"Since I saw him, I think," Zoey blushed into her pillow. The girls giggled and the guys cat called. Zoey recovered from her blush and straightened up.

"Okay… Dana, truth or dare?" Zoey said. Dana looked surprised and then got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Dare," Dana said. Zoey grinned. Logan's eyebrows nearly shot off of his head.

"I dare you to… go into the boys' dorm and confess your love for Dustin!" Zoey said, grinning. As Dana walked out, they saw Zoey whisper something in her ear. Dustin gasped.

"Shut it down!" he said as they saw the girls leave the room.

"Why?" Logan asked, "It's not like she's coming to _us,_"

"Yes, but she's coming _here, _and here is where this is!" Dustin said, motioning towards all of Logan's spy equipment.

"Shit, you're right! Under the bed!" Logan said. The guys formed an assembly line and sent all of Logan's computer and webcam stuff under the bed. They pressed a blanket up against it and quickly ran to look like they were just lounging around. They heard Dana sneak into the dorm lounge.

"And so the crocodile said to the alligator, 'I'm not your--," Chase 'began'. Dana interrupted them by walking into the dorm.

"Oh, hey Dana, what's up?" Michael asked. Dana didn't respond. She just looked dreamily at Dustin.

"Hi Dustin," she said dreamily. Dustin looked scared.

"H-hi Dana," Dustin scared. Dana looked like she was about to break down.

"I have to say this before some other girl does! I love you, Dustin Brooks! It's unfair to keep my love a secret! I have a love for you like no other!" Dana said. She quickly pulled his face towards her and gave him a quick peck. On the lips, much to Logan's dismay. She turned beet red and ran out of the dorm, where she met the girls. She wiped her lips, took a swig of water that Quinn was holding and spat on the ground.

"Don't ever make me kiss your little brother again!" Dana said, eyeing Zoey evilly. Zoey was on the ground clutching her stomach. The girls had seen it all since Dana didn't shut the door properly. Dustin sat inside, still in shock, along with Logan. Logan couldn't believe Dana would do something like that. All the other guys were slapping Dustin on the back.

"Let's go back to our dorm, it's freezing out here!" Quinn said, shivering. The girls ran back to their dorm quickly. It must have been quite a sight; they were all wearing pajamas and big fluffy sweaters and slippers.

_In Logan's room over the webcam connection_

"Okay, Nicole, truth or dare?" Dana asked. Nicole pondered the thought for a moment.

"Truth," Nicole said.

"Have you ever gone farther than just making out with Michael?" Dana asked with an evil glint in her eye. Nicole's mouth turned into the shape of an 'o'. She shook her head and regained her composure.

"No! I wouldn't do that," Nicole said. Michael sighed audibly. The girls just giggled and carried on.

"Okay… Quinn, truth or dare?" Nicole asked. Quinn thought about it.

"Dare!" Quinn said. It was obvious that she was on a sugar high.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day," Lola joked while Nicole was thinking up a good dare.

"I know! I dare you to stuff your mouth full of marshmallows, take a picture and slip it under the door to the guys' room!" Nicole said. Quinn shrugged and began stuffing her mouth with marshmallows.

"29, 30, 31, 32, 33… okay, that's good!" Zoey counted as Quinn shoved them in. Quinn looked at the Polaroid camera and grinned as big as she could without letting the marshmallows fall out.

"Absolutely disgusting," Zoey said cheerfully after the picture was taken. The girls crowded over her shoulder to look while Quinn went to spit the marshmallows out.

"It's perfect," Lola said, giggling. Quinn came back and looked at the picture.

"Aww, gross!" she said. She drew a heart and 'love Quinn' on the picture. She took the picture and ran to the boys' room. She slipped it under the door and ran back, laughing all the way.

"I'm bored of truth and dare. Let's play truth," Zoey suggested.

"What's that?" Nicole asked dumbly.

"It's like truth or dare… but only the truth…" Lola explained. They all laughed.

"Okay, since you didn't get to ask before, you can go first Quinn," Zoey said.

"Dana!" Quinn said.

"Groan," Dana muttered sarcastically.

"How long have you liked Logan?" Quinn questioned.

"Since the day we pranked him. He looked hot with wet hair," Dana giggled, referring to the time they had thrown him in the fountain. Logan gasped (over the connection, remember).

"Zoey, have you ever thought of any other guy to be with when you were with Chase?" Dana asked. Zoey gasped.

"No! Well, once. I was imagining what it must be like to date Logan. I nearly threw up," Zoey joked. Dana's jaw dropped in mock hurt.

"Loser," Jake said to Logan back in the guys' room. Logan sneered at him.

"Just wait… I'm sure Quinn will say something about you," Logan said. They turned their attention back to the screen.

"No, no, Chase is the one for me. I really love him," Zoey sighed. All the girls sighed. Chase's eyebrows shot off his head.

"Okay… Nicole, did you actually go out with Lenard last year?" Zoey asked in a fit of giggles. Nicole's eyes got real wide.

"No! When did that rumor go around??? Geez… he must be really desperate!" Nicole said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh, trust me, he was…" Lola cracked.

"Dana, do you love Logan?" Nicole asked her. Dana's eyes went wide and then soft.

"I don't know! I know he means well, but he went through my stuff… but he's so sweet!" Dana said. She sighed, hugged her knees and thought a bit more. The girls looked at her expectantly and after a couple seconds, she lifted her head.

"Yeah, I think I do," she said.

_In Logan's Room_

"Yeah, I think I do," they heard Dana say. Logan's face was immediately clouded over with many different emotions. All the guys looked at him but Logan didn't say a thing. He swallowed a couple times.

"I love her too," Logan said, not looking at anyone else. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and flew out the door. He ran all the way to the girls' dorm and began throwing pebbles at Zoey's window. He had thrown about 5 when someone came to the window.

"What the hell do you thi—Logan????" Nicole asked him in shock.

"Is Dana there?" Logan pleaded. Nicole saw the pain in his eyes and sighed.

"She'll be right there," Nicole said. She pulled the window shut.

"Dana, Romeo's waiting for you outside. You better go before I make you go. I'm tired of your soap opera drama," Nicole joked. Dana gasped.

"And I thought I was the only one who threatened people!" Dana said. She sighed and pulled on a jacket and her Uggs. Dana walked into the lounge, sighed and walked through the glass doors into the crisp winter air. She walked towards the fountain. She stopped a second to look up at the stars.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" someone asked her. She looked around to find Logan with a single rose in his hand. He held it out to her. She took it and put it down gently on the fountain.

"Logan, I really can't-," Dana began.

"Just listen, please," Logan begged. Dana sighed.

"Thanks. Now, I know I was a jerk. Bigger than a jerk! I went through your stuff because… I was scared. I was scared you didn't like me or you were just using me. I wanted to know what you really thought. When I found that journal, I finally thought I'd find some insight on what's been going through your head. I knew that I shouldn't have looked at it, but I did. I wanted- no, needed- to know what you thought. Because to tell you the truth, I liked you ever since I saw you. You were different; you didn't care. And the day I finally got the courage to ask you out, you said yes. My whole world was changed. And now, you want to break up with me, but I'm not going to let that happen. I can't let that happen. Because… I'm completely and totally in love with you," Logan said with a finish. He looked into her eyes for forgiveness. He finally saw something in her eyes.

Dana walked towards him and pulled him into an electrifying kiss. Logan got over his shock and began kissing back. Eventually, the two broke apart.

"Much better than Dustin," Dana remarked, holding her head close to his. His arms were around her waist and her hands were around his neck. Logan laughed at her comment.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Logan asked hopefully. Dana threw her head back and laughed.

"Duh," she said sarcastically.

A/N- Okay, big chapter! I know that it's been a while since I updated. I know. I've been really busy with school and swimming. I won a relay—doing butterfly. If you are a swimmer, you know how hard that is. Anyways, does anyone know how to turn on anonymous reviews? I couldn't find the way to do it. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviewers!


End file.
